SILVER EDITION (1993)
SILVER EDITION 'is a limited edition 10-CD box set released by Klaus Schulze on 04 November 1993 containing new studio material in addition to unreleased archival recordings. This set was later included in Schulze's 50-CD box set ULTIMATE EDITION released in 2000. Since 2009, all tracks from this set are being reissued as LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE, a series of 3-CD sets releasing all the material of the classic box sets in chronological order. Tracks CD 1 - 'FILM MUSIK' '1 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Die Lieder Des Prinzen Vogelfrei'' (28:26) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Le Médaillon Magique'' (15:51) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Schwermütiger Frühling'' (19:59) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Der Optimismus'' (10:39) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 2 - NARREN DES SCHICKSALS 2 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Narren Des Schicksals: 1. Satz (Con Moto)'' (20:22) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Narren Des Schicksals: 2. Satz (Grave)'' (22:55) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Narren Des Schicksals: 3. Satz (Ma Con Brio)'' (27:37) 1992/93, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 3 - WAS WAR VOR DER ZEIT 3 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Nostalgic Echo'' (34:08) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #''Titanische Tage'' (27:12) 1976, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 5 #''Die Lebendige Spur'' (12:44) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 CD 4 - SENSE OF BEAUTY' '4 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Der Schönheit Spur'' (37:36) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Ein Schönes Autodafé'' (21:24) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 #''Return In Happy Plight'' (19:08) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 11 CD 5 - PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 1' ' 5 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: First Movement'' (78:39) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 6 - PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 2 6 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Second Movement'' (15:33) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 #''Picasso Geht Spazieren: Third Movement'' (60:12) 1992, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 7 - THE MUSIC BOX 7 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''The Music Box'' (73:56) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 12 CD 8 - MACHINE DE PLAISIR 8 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''Machine De Plaisir'' (73:51) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 9 - LIFE IN ECSTASY 9 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''La Présence D'Ésprit'' (17:32) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3 #''Arthur Stanley Jefferson'' (56:55) 1993, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 13 CD 10 - MYSTERIOUS TAPES 10 of ULTIMATE EDITION #''La Vie Secrète'' (62:20) 1975, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 6 #''Landpartie'' (10:47) 1972, reissued on LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 16 Details Recording Date: 1972, 1975, 1976, 1992-93 Recording site(s): Berlin, Hambühren Producer(s): Klaus Schulze Composer(s): Klaus Schulze Musician(s): Klaus Schulze Notes This box set was limited to 2000 copies. Each of the 10 CDs has an album title as highlighted in the tracklist. Therefore SILVER EDITION consists of these 10 albums: #FILM MUSIK #NARREN DES SCHICKSALS #WAS WAR VOR DER ZEIT #SENSE OF BEAUTY #PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 1 #PICASSO GEHT SPAZIEREN 2 #THE MUSIC BOX #MACHINE DE PLAISIR #LIFE IN ECSTASY #MYSTERIOUS TAPES The complete SILVER EDITION was reissued in ULTIMATE EDITION (2000). The second disc NARREN DES SCHICKSALS has the subtitle "Symphonische Dichtung in 3 Sätzen, B-moll" (Symphonic Poem in 3 Movements, B minor). The seventh disc THE MUSIC BOX has the subtitle "Tongemälde in Fis-moll" (Soundpainting in F sharp minor). The Music Box and Machine De Plaisir are slightly longer in ULTIMATE EDITION. The overall concept and cover design of the box set is by kdm. Equipment Electronics Releases Germany *1993 MUSIQUE INTEMPORELLE KS 1-10 box set SILVER EDITION *2000 SÉRIE POÈME 2000 box set ULTIMATE EDITION 1 -10 *2009-2013 box sets LA VIE ELECTRONIQUE 3, 5, 6, 11, 12, 13, 16